"Bandit" Dane West
Westley Simon Dane ', better known by his ring name, '"Bandit" Dane West, is currently with a company called CWF. West worked indies promotions prior to being hired by CWF, signing a developmental contract with the company in December 2006. West debuted on CWF Igntion on April 1, 2007, attacking Asylum and Bay-B Dogg interrupting their match. The following week he has his in ring debut on Ignition, defeating Judgment. Background Westley Dane trained in his home town of Olympia Washington for two years before leaving home at the age of twenty with a High school diploma. Westley moved to Crawford Texas where he trained in minor schools before making a few appearances in local promotions as a jobber, using the name "Shocking" Westley Dane. After receiving a Developmental contract with CWF, Dane moved yet again, and began training with CWF superstar Ironsides and company owner and retired wrestler Anthony Romeri. After being called up from the training scene, Dane renamed himself ' "Bandit" Dane West'. Resembling a hyper-American cowboy, Dane West brought his shocking belief system an outrageous "win at any cost" morals into the ring, quickly making himself one of the most despised heels in the company. Superstars backstage comment that West is extremely hostile and that his brash personality is not entirely an in character performance. West holds strong right wing views on many issues and has been involved in many fist fights behind the scenes resulting from religious persecution (usually the persecuting being done by West himself). Dane West's backstage conduct may be attributed to his troubling psychiatric record, having been diagnosed at a young age with both Fear-Aggression Disorder and Manic-Depressive Disorder. West has refused to be treated for either mental illnesses stating that altering his mind through medicine was sinful. West has also been known to refuse most medical treatment at shows barring pain killers. Older superstars class him as "too big for his boots" at the young age of 25. Time will tell if West will live up to his self imposed hype. CWF Career Dane West debuted under his cowboy gimmick at the April 1, 2007 edition of CWF Ignition, attacking several Main Event superstars with a broken bottle. The following weeks West would make sporadic Main Event apperances, including two wins and his first loss in a tables match with Asylum, the then CWF Champion. Dane lost this match after bumping into a weakened table behind him with cracked slightly on impact, the ref declared Asylum the winner, but the brawl continued long after that. On the April 29, 2007 edition of Ignition, Dane West forced Asylum to tap out to the Grapes of Wrath, in the Main Event winning the CWF World Title. This win marked West's first reign as a World Champion, as well as his first title victory in CWF. On May 20, 2007, at No Man's Land, Dane West lost the CWF Championship title after his set up for a Texas Scrambler on challenger Asylum was interrupted, as an army helmet thrown by Sgt. Eversmann tripped him causing Asylum to land on top of him, for the pin. After the match the Sarge saluted the Neo-Patriot adding further insult to injury, and infuriating West in the process. This reign marked the shortest in CWF History (albeit out of only three separate reigns.) In the following weeks Dane would come out on top over the Sarge, and in a recent edition of Ignition following the Sarge's defeat by Asylum, West assaulted both men in the ring with a wooden plank. The following week again ended in a West attack after Asylum won a Triple Threat match between himself Dane and the Sarge. West struck Asylum with a steel chair then crushed Eversmann's head inside the chair with a vicious Big Boot. Dane West was set to face Asylum and Eversmann for the World title at Americana, however backed out of the match after being injured backstage. The injury didn't stop Dane from interfering in the fight, during which he attacked both members of the title match, only to be fended off by eventual winner Asylum who hurt him badly causing Dane to miss two weeks of action. On August 8, 2007 Dane West returned to Ignition, dubbing himself The One Man Genocide and destroying a CWF jobber in a horrific squash match that saw the man badly injured, before putting the locker room on notice. Other Facts Theme Music: "Scream" by Slipknot (August 2007 - Present) "Cowboys from Hell" by Pantera (January 2007 - August 2007) Finishing + Signature Moves :*''Holocaust (Vertebreaker)'' (august 2007 - Present) :*''Texas Scrambler (Vertical Brain Buster Suplex)'' (January 2007 - August 2007) :*''Grapes of Wrath (Testicular Claw)'' (January 2007 - August 2007) :*''American Press (Military Press)'' (January 2007 - August 2007) :*''Final Cutter (Running Cutter)'' :*''Kiss da Floor (Elevated Facebuster)'' :*''Big Boot'' :*''Electric Chair Drop'' :*''Flapjack'' :*''STF'' *'Signature Weapons' :* Green Mist (August 2007 - Present) :* Broken Beer Bottle :* Wooden Plank Championships and accomplishments :*''CWF Heavyweight Championship'' x1 :*''Has never appeared in a Non-Main Event match since Debuting'' :*''Youngest World Champion in CWF History''